Blood prints of reality
by twentyonenine
Summary: 5 months with brutal orcs, torture, pain, humiliation. Rescued, but can Legolas get over it? He finds that cutting himself a good escape of reality. (full summary inside)
1. Default Chapter

**Blood prints of reality**

Disclaimer: Ok ok.. I don't own anything!!!

Summary: 5 months with brutal orcs, torture, pain, humiliation. Rescued, but can Legolas get over it? He finds that cutting himself a good escape of reality. He feels the guilt from making people around him worry, but there is really nothing he can do... (No slash)

Ok, this is my second story. Actually my third but I removed it because of the lack of time to write it. I decided to write this as a thanks to all my friends and especially to those who care and helped me through it all.. It is a short one and yes, you may think it is rather dumb. I know. This story will be 2 or 3 parts. Ok enough of this..

Hope you people like this.. (And please review!!!)

* * *

Legolas watched as his own blood flowed down his arm. He did not know why he did it and for what. All he knew that by cutting his wrist, it let out all his anger, sorrow and loneliness in him. As he stared at the blood, tears started flowing down his cheeks. 

"You are cutting again..."

Legolas did not attempt to hide the blood. He sighed. He could hear the disappointment in his friend's voice. He felt the guilt. He had let his friends and people who cared about him down again. But he really could not help it.

"I'm very sorry Estel. Really sorry." Legolas whispered, as more tears flowed down his pale face.

Aragorn said nothing. He left the room, appearing a few moments later with bandages. There was silence as Aragorn bandaged up Legolas's wrist. This was happening too often. Every time Legolas cut, he apologized after that.

He was really disappointed but he could understand why Legolas did it. It was understandable, Legolas had been caught by orcs and tortured for 5 months before he was rescued. The orcs had no mercy on him. It broke his heart so to see Legolas like this.

"Do not apologize, I understand. But as I have told you before, if you really want to cut again, you can come and talk to me. Please stop doing this to yourself. We all care about you and you know it."

Legolas nodded.

Aragorn wiped away Legolas's tears. "It's dinner time. Would you like to eat with us or would you like to stay here?"

"I have dinner with you. Thanks Estel, without your help, I do not know what would have happened to me." Legolas smiled weakly, he still had not recovered from the poison he was fed by the orcs. He made his way to the dining halls, helped by Aragorn.

Legolas was greeted warmly in the halls of Elrond. It was his first meal in the halls, other meals had been spent in his room, but with the company of people who cared about him. Elrond noted the bandage on Legolas's wrist, but decided not to mention anything about it, yet.

Elladan and Elrohir were delighted to see their good friend out of bed already. Dinner an enjoyable affair for all, everybody was glad that Legolas was recovering quickly, most noise came from the twins though. As for Legolas, outside, he put on the mask he always wore, a mask of indifference. But inside, he was still hurting, for everything that happened, everything that he had gone through and the loneliness to what he faces..

_

* * *

The ending is rather abrupt and its short, but I promised to update soon.. But please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!_


	2. I care

Blood prints of reality

Chapter 2

All the torture, the pain, the whips, the sadistic laughter of the orcs, the starvation, the fire, the rapping, darkness. It was just too much. It was killing him.

Legolas woke up with a jolt. It was the same nightmare that had haunted him for the past month. Every night, Legolas would wake up in this way. But the first few days had been worst, Legolas would wake up screaming, waking the household along with him. Elrond would always be there, giving him a tea, which was drugged. Legolas was grateful for that.

As time passed, Legolas began to dread the night and sleeping. He stayed awake for as long as he could every night, in fear of what he would dream of. But it was soon after that sleep would claim his still recovering body.

Legolas stood up. Wiping away the tears that had welled up in his eyes. _'No, I will not cry no more'_. He made his way to the balcony, though with some difficulty as the brutal orcs had broken his right leg, and stood there, staring out at the trees. The trees were a source of comfort to him, they understood and cared for him.

As he stood by the balcony, Legolas thought about his life. The people around him. How they had helped him through the many things he faced. He remembered when the time his mother sailed to the west. He and father grieved for a long period of time. Though it was something that happened long ago, Legolas still remembered it very clearly. He sighed. How he longed to see his mother again..

The next morning found Legolas still standing at the balcony, staring at the nothingness in front of him. A gentle knock on his door turned his attention to Elrond who entered the room quietly. Elrond took a look at the tired and pale face of the younger elf.

"Nightmares again?"

Legolas nodded. Elrond sighed. He hated seeing Legolas go through such pain, especially for one so young. Legolas was almost like another son to him. He could remember the young elfling playing with the twins, full of joy, it was not long ago, but now, it was different. All that showed on Legolas's face now was sorrow.

"Where would you want to have breakfast?"

Legolas was tired and the thought of eating made him feel nauseous. "I don't feel like eating."

"At least have some soup Legolas, you look like a gust of strong wind can blow you away."

Legolas smiled weakly and nodded.

Elrond went and get a passer-by servant to get them both soup and some fruits from the kitchen. After that he returned to Legolas. Gently he took Legolas's hand and slowly started to removed the bandage from his wrists.

Legolas did not resist him. He knew what was coming. Fresh red marks could be seen on his hand. Elrond sighed when he saw the cuts, running a finger past them. Legolas inwardly winced.

"Why do this to yourself Legolas. We all care for you and you know it. It hurts us all to see you like this."

"I know, my lord, I am trying. But sometimes it really just gets too much, too much for me to handle. I feel like I am going to explode any moment. How I wish I can just run away from all this, forgetting it all."

Elrond shook his head. "No Legolas. Running away would not solve anything. You know that too. And are you sure you want to forget it all? Would you rather live, knowing we cared or life knowing nobody ever cared about you and think about you."

Legolas stared at the floor, not looking up even when a servant brought the food in. tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

Elrond continued, "As long as at least 1 person cares for you, your life will never be a waste. You are lucky you know Legolas, you have a lot of people out there who care for you, especially your ada. Think of how deeply it will hurt him to see you like this."

"I am sorry.." it was barely a whisper.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I just want you to know that we all care and love you. Its time to move on. Ok. Come Legolas, lets eat before the food goes cold."

A small smile formed on Legolas's face. "Thank you."

After breakfast, Legolas fell into a much needed sleep, a peaceful one, in which there were only dreams of his family and loved ones. Silent tears were spilled but for the first time, they were not tears of sorrow, but they were tears of love, the beginning of a whole new point in life...

The End

This is a longer chapter here. And sadly the end. I actually intended to write another chapter, but I lack the inspiration and time. I thank the reviewers (though only a few), but you motivated me. thanks to the silent readers for reading my story here. But please do drop a review for this story! Will really appreciate it. (As you can see, I'm quite desprate. Lols!)

Lillybeth1: thanks for your review and suggestion. But I really do not have the skill for flashbacks. But I hope this chapter is good enough for you. Thanks anyway.

Espina Oscura: thank you so much!!! Its personal experience for me too.. So anyway, hope you like this.

Larien elanesse: just a short note of thanks to you.

Sandinista: it is not really just a way for expressing angst, I don't know about others, but for me, I based it on personal experience. Sorry if what I wrote did not seem very appropriate, for the character of Legolas. But well anyway, thank you for your comments.

Ps. I will post other stories in future if I can come up with anything else. They will mostly be one-shot or only a few chapters long due to time constrain and brain constrain too. Lol. But anyway, please REVIEW!


End file.
